Inca Kasugatani
is a citizen of Tokyo, whose famously reputed as a fire thief across the country for her acts of saving people from fires in exchange for their valuables. After the events of her becoming the Fifth Pillar and awakening her Third Generation ability, she willingly decides to side with the White Hoods in the mindset that it will lead her to a more dangerous and thrilling life. Appearance Inka wears a school uniform with a knee-length skirt. While working, she uses a chequerboard patterned scarf to hide her face and also wears a dark hoodie. Her hood has eye-like marking upon its sides. Personality Inka values life above all else, claiming that nothing is more important than living.Chapter 100, Page 13 She justifies stealing from those she helps by saying that their lives are more important than their belongings. This belief was born from her desire to escape from a disaster in the past. However, the disaster also created Inka's obsession with danger. Claiming to only feel alive when in danger and cheating death, while despising the idea of containing without that sensation, she recklessly places herself into possibly fatal disasters to feel a rush of excitement. These fixations lead her to believe her own life is more important than anything else, including the lives of others. While initially willing to act to protect her friends, Inka eventually chooses to betray them in order to continue her path. She places so much emphasis on living her life, she rejects those who wish to make choices on her behalf. While this initially resisting attempts to recruit her into the Ash Flame Chivalric Order and attempts by Company 8 to take her into protective custody, she realises that her protection would lead to a normal 'boring' life. She willingly allies herself with the Knights in order to feel an even greater sense of danger that the other side cannot offer her, while being excited by the idea of Shinra chasing after her as an enemy rather than trying to help her. Abilities During the Great Fire, Inka acquired the ability to detect the pathway that heatChapter 102, page 8 will take via her sense of smell, leading to categorising herself as a Fourth Generation.Chapter 100, page 7 Two years later, Inka awakened the rare Ignition Ability Adolla Burst, which allows her to manipulate the pathway of heat to create explosions. Background During Tokyo's Great Fire disaster in Year 196, Inka awakened the ability to sense the pathway heat will take, which lead her to easily avoiding the flames and escaping the disaster. Though she lost a lot during the incident,Chapter 99, page 19 she used her new-found power with Panda and Sancho to rescue people immediately from fires in exchange for their valuables, leading to her becoming famous across the country for being a fire thief. Plot Fifth Pillar arc While walking with her classmates, Inka smells an upcoming fire and excuses herself. She meets with Panda and Sancho in a park and hopes that the next fire will occur burn down a rich man's home. The boys tell her that everything is ready and the trio don their masks and get ready to take advantage of the situation. VS. Holy Sol Temple arc After joining the Ash Flame Chivalric Order, Inka was informed that Jonah impersonated Raffles I in order to create the The Holy Sol Temple two hundred and fifty years ago. Trivia * Inka's hood greatly resembles greatly resembles Medusa's costume from the Soul Eater series. She also has a similar physical appearance to Maka Albarn from the same series. *The kanji in her name (因果, Inka), can mean 'cause and effect' or 'fate', which links to her lifestyle, in that she chose to side with the White Hoods because she felt it was her fate. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Fourth Generation